


For this unruly heart of mine

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: It's the beginning of the gang's Freshman year at NYU! Emma and Alyssa have been dating for a while now, and they're happy. Alyssa and Kaylee talk as do Emma and Shelby. See notes for an outline.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Dee Dee Allen/Tom Hawkins, Kaylee/Nick (The Prom Musical), Kevin/Shelby (The Prom Musical)
Kudos: 7





	For this unruly heart of mine

The first day of school was always tough for Alyssa. It was new people and new professors she didn’t already know. Her anxiety was high, and she needed to calm down, or she would never be able to make it through the day. Freshman year of college was tough for everyone, particularly for Alyssa because she was away from home for the first time in her life. This was a new phase of her life, and she was worried about how this was going to turn out. 

To: Alyssa  
From: Emma

Hi! Good luck today. Dee Dee texted me and was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with her, Barry, Trent, and Angie tonight? I told her that I was in and that I would check with you just to make sure you felt the same way?

Alyssa was pulled from her thoughts in a way that only Emma could. Alyssa loved Emma, and now that they were done with the rocky phase of their relationship, they could be the kinds of girlfriends who were public with their relationship. She smiled at her phone and thought about what Emma had asked her. 

To: Emma  
From: Alyssa 

Aw! Thank you, Emma, good luck to you as well. That could be fun yeah, where should we meet them? Should Greg come as well?  
Alyssa knew that Greg might not want to come tonight because as much as he enjoyed the actors they had befriended, even he needed a break from them for a while to rest. Greg was Emma’s cousin and the biggest supporter of Emma and Alyssa when Emma got kicked out, he was there to help her move stuff into her grandmother’s house. Maybe it was that he was also gay, so he understood Emma and Alyssa better than most people did. 

To: Alyssa  
From: Emma

Thanks, Alyssa that really means a lot. Dee dee actually mentioned Greg in her message, and he’s in. I wanted to check in with you, that way only Greg and I can go if you want? It’s up to you I don’t want to pressure you or anything. It should be a fun night if you want to come? 

Alyssa could use the relaxation with Emma, Greg, and the rest of the crew they met during a tough time in her life. The Broadway actors they had met were like a second family to her, and she loved that they had such a great bond with her. She wanted to tell them about her day and get some advice if anything happened and she would need to talk about something. 

To: Emma  
From: Alyssa

Yes! I want to come with you and Greg. We have not seen them in a while, and I want to catch up with them just so I can know how they’re doing? It will be just to just relax and bond with them as we did when we met them. I feel like I’m going to need the relaxation after today, and I will need to talk and get some parental advice if something happens?  
While Alyssa was waiting for a reply she was questioning what she had said. She knew these people were not her parents, and yet, they were more parental to her than her own mother had been in the past. Alyssa had a better relationship with her mother now, but she still was on edge all the time. 

To: Alyssa  
From: Emma

I’m so glad you want to come my love. Yes! This will be a relaxing and fun night for all of us. We will also be just hanging out with everyone. I think of them as my family as well. 

Alyssa smiled as she looked at the reply from Emma. She loved how Emma was the kind of person who could ease her mind and ease all of the anxiety she had. Looking back, Alyssa had been less anxious since she had been dating Emma. 

To: Emma  
From: Alyssa

I’m so excited to see you and the rest of them tonight. What time should we be there?  
The last message was just Alyssa checking to make sure that she was ready when Emma came to pick her up. She didn’t want to make Emma and Greg late, the others would worry if they were all late because they were the kind of people who would worry. 

To: Alyssa  
From: Emma

I’m glad you’re excited about tonight Alyssa. I’ll pick you up at 5:00 if that’s okay?

To: Emma  
From: Alyssa

Ok, that sounds good!

Once she was ready, Alyssa sat on her bed and waited for Kaylee to be ready. Alyssa loved that she and Kaylee were roommates this year because it meant they had both grown since the events of Alyssa coming out, and being her true self. 

“Hey! Are you ready for our first day of freshman year? I really hope we have a good year this year.” Kaylee looked at Alyssa not sure what she was going to say to this. She knew that Alyssa had anxiety and she was trying to make sure Alyssa was feeling okay. 

Alyssa looked at Kaylee and smiled she loved that Kaylee had taken the time to check to see how she was doing this morning. “Hi Kaylee, I’m doing well today. Emma, Greg, and I are going to hang out with Dee Dee and the rest of them tonight, and I’m very excited about that. How are you doing?” Alyssa hoped Kaylee was doing well. Kaylee was more extroverted than Alyssa was and so she might not be feeling the same feelings as Alyssa. 

“I’m so glad you, Emma, and Greg are going to hang out with Dee Dee and everyone later. I feel like you might need that later. I’m good, I’m excited to start our year and have a good time with our friends, I hope we all have a really good year” Kaylee wasn’t sure how Alyssa would react to this. 

Alyssa looked at Kaylee, Kaylee might be more extroverted than Alyssa, right now, it seemed like she was going inner more. What Alyssa didn’t want to happen was for Kaylee to revert back to the inner way Kaylee was when they met. “Yeah, we should have a good time I feel like. I hope we have a good year with our friends as well.” Alyssa looked at Kaylee again not sure she knew how she was going to ask her next question. “Are you feeling okay? You seem a little introverted today, and that is the opposite of how you normally are.” After she had said the words, she hoped that Kaylee wouldn’t overreact. 

Kaylee studied Alyssa for a moment not sure what she was going to say. She thought about how she was talking and was worried it was not coming off in a way she meant. “Oh, No I’m just trying to relax before we start our day. I feel it best because even I can get anxious at times, and I just want to remain as confident as I can.” Kaylee hoped Alyssa was getting the point of her being confident, even as an extrovert, Kaylee had issues with her confidence that could bring her down. 

“Oh, I totally understand that. I just got worried because I didn’t want you to go back to that shy girl I met years ago. You’ve grown, and that personality doesn’t suit you anymore.” She froze for a second hoping that this wouldn’t ruin what she and Kaylee had. 

“Oh, I agree and I would never go back to the girl that you met all those years ago.” Kaylee didn’t like remembering the way she once was and hoped that she could get this image of the girl she was out of her head for the moment. She wanted to stay as confident as she was now, no matter what life might throw her way.  
“I’m glad you’re more confident now. I remember the girl you were, and I like this one a lot more. I know that sounds weird because I liked you back then as well. What I’m trying to say is that I prefer you now because you’re more confident, and you help me be more confident in myself.” Alyssa was rambling, but she hoped Kaylee knew that she was being honest with her right now. 

Kaylee looked at Alyssa for a moment, this was just the kind of talk that she needed to hear this morning. “Alyssa, this is so helpful to hear, I was starting to doubt myself and the way I was because I couldn’t tell if people were going to leave because I was starting to become overly confident. I’m glad I’m helping you, the main reason I want to be a counseling psychology major is that I want to help kids. 

Alyssa was glad that Kaylee picked the major she did, kids really needed her help in no matter what area she ended up in kids would need her help. “I’m glad you want to help kids Kaylee. No matter what area you end up in, I feel like kids would love your help no matter what.” Alyssa looked at the time, she was enjoying this conversation so much that she didn’t realize how late it had gotten. “It’s getting late but I really loved talking to you this morning Kaylee.” She got up and grabbed her bag. 

“Thanks Alyssa that’s really nice to hear you say.” Once Alyssa said it was getting late, she looked at the time, they both really needed to get to class. “I really enjoyed this as well, I can’t wait to talk like this again soon.” Kaylee looked at Alyssa for some kind of sign that she also wanted to talk like this again soon. 

“I can’t wait to have another talk like this soon as well, I feel we both really feel better after talks like this.” Alyssa wanted to say something along the lines of what Kaylee had said, but she wasn’t sure of Kaylee wanted the same thing, and it would be awkward if she didn’t. “Have a good day. I’ll see you later!”

“You too Alyssa, I’ll see you later.” Kaylee smiled at Alyssa as she headed out of their dorm room. Having had talked with Alyssa this morning she was feeling better.  
Emma was in her own head planning her day, not sure, what she wanted to talk to the group about at dinner tonight. College was fun so far, but she was only on her first day of classes so she didn’t have much too really talk about yet. Sitting on her bed with her notebook she was trying to think of safe topics to talk about.  
*********  
“Hey, Emma are you okay?” Shelby knew how Emma and Alyssa could get some times, and she wanted to make sure that Emma was doing okay. Shelby was not the type to really pry, she knew that Emma was not the most vocal person when it came to her feelings. This was something she was trying to work on with her, but she didn’t want to pry or anything. She just wanted to be there if Emma needed to talk. 

Shelby had pulled Emma from her head, and she looked at her. Was she okay? Sure, now she was doing better, but in general, she wasn’t. Her anxiety was high, and she wanted someone to come and beat her anxiety with a stick. She was calmer now knowing that Alyssa had said yes to going to the dinner tonight. “Yeah, I am now. Alyssa and I are going to go to dinner with the group that lives here, and Greg tonight. I’m just calmer knowing she will be with me.” Alyssa calmed Emma, and she was always so much happier with she was around. Before they started dating, Emma was depressed and she was the only one she knew who was a Lesbian in town. Now that they were dating for a while now, she was just happy and she didn’t want this feeling to end. 

“Good. I’m glad that you’re going to be hanging out with them tonight.” Shelby wasn’t sure if Emma needed to hear this next part or not, but she wanted to say it just in case Emma had any doubt of their friendship. “Emma, I’m here if you ever need to talk to someone. I know we haven’t had the best friendship, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t have one now right? We’re friends now and I think that’s the point.” She looked at Emma not sure, how she would react to this, but having said it, she felt better knowing it was out in the open. 

“Thanks, Shelby, I really appreciate that. I’ll definitely talk to you if I ever feel the need to talk to someone about what’s going on.” Honestly, Emma was just glad she had someone she could turn to if she needed to. 

“Well, it’s getting late and I should get to class, just let me know if you need anything?” Shelby smiled at Emma as she grabbed her bag.  
“It really is. Are you doing okay?” Emma felt bad she hadn’t asked how Shelby was feeling. 

“Oh yeah, I’m great and I’m really excited to start our year!” Shelby just liked the fact that Emma asked her how she was doing. 

“Yeah it should be a fun year. I’ll see you later tonight. Have a good day!” Emma was just happy she was rooming with someone as chill as Shelby was. 

“See you tonight! Have a good day Emma.” Shelby smiled once more before she left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> The Prom College AU
> 
> Emma Nolan- 18, freshman, Music Composition major, Rooms with- Shelby, dating – Alyssa
> 
> Alyssa Greene-18, freshman, English Education major, Rooms with-Kaylee, dating – Emma
> 
> Kaylee Klein-, 18, freshman, Counseling Psychology, Rooms with Alyssa, dating- Nick
> 
> Shelby Gonzales, 18, freshman, Spanish, Rooms with Emma, dating- Kevin
> 
> Nick Boomer, 18, freshman, Game Design, rooms with Kevin, dating- Kaylee
> 
> Kevin Shield, 18, freshman, Sports Business, rooms with Nick, dating- Shelby 
> 
> Greg Nolan, 18, freshman, Library & Information Science
> 
> Dee dee Allen X Hawkins  
> Barry Glickman  
> Angie  
> Trent Oliver 
> 
> Notes
> 
> Emma and Alyssa have been dating for 1 year and they went to The Prom last year. 
> 
> All events in the musical are canon and might be referenced in the story
> 
> Kaylee, Shelby, Nick, and Kevin had a rough start with Emma and Alyssa as a couple, after a while, they all started to get along better
> 
> Mrs. Greene is still the same, although now she is a little more accepting better of Alyssa and Emma.  
> ****  
> Hi! I love The Prom and I had this idea that I wanted to write. I'm hoping to update this fic once a month, or bi-weekly. I hope you enjoy! Shout out to The Prom Discord for giving feedback out outline.


End file.
